Downtown
"Downtown" 'by Malckamore and Ryan Lewis ft. Eric Nally, Melle Mel, Kool Moe Dee, and Grandmaster Caz is featured in Just Dance Making Waves 2017, Just Dance Making Waves Now, and Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited Dancers P1 '''P1 '''is a male with black hair wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a male with black hair wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans, and purple shoes. P3 '''P3 '''is a female with red long hair wearing glasses, a pink shirt, blue skirt, white long knee socks, and blue shoes. P4 '''P4 '''is a male with black hair wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Old School The dancer is a female dressed up as a the one from the old school from ''Walk This Way, her color scheme is blue and purple. Background This routine takes place in a street with a street wall with the graffiti titled "Downtown". Old School The background is the extreme version from Just Dance 2014. The color scheme is blue and purple. Gold Move This routine has 8 gold moves 'Gold Move 1: '''Move your hand sideways when "Oooh" is sung '''Gold Moves 2 and 5: '''This gold move is done at one coach at the time '''P1: '''Punch up in the air and down '''P2: '''Do the nae nae '''P3: '''Snap your fingers to the right. '''P4: '''Put your arms up towards your head '''Gold Moves 3,4,6, and 7: '''Punch the air. '''Gold Move 8: '''Cross your arms. This is the final move of the routine Old School This routine has 5 gold moves. '''Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 '''Quickly raise your right fist. '''Gold Move 2: '''Play the air saxaphone. '''Gold Move 5: '''Punch your arms down. This is the final move of the routine. Mashup This routine only has one gold move. '''Gold Move: '''Open your arms straightly outward. Mashup Downtown has a mashup with the theme "'Cool Moves" '''which can be only unlocked in June. It features dancers who do cool dance moves. Dancers * ''Fine China (JD2014)'' * ''Blame (JD2016)'' * ''Ice Ice Baby (JDMW2014)'' * ''Troublemaker (JD2014)'' * ''Like I Would (JD2017)'' * ''Chiwawa (Alternate Version) (JD2017)'' * ''Play Hard (JDMW2014) '' * ''We No Speak Americano (JD4) GM1 * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Like I Would (JD2017) * Chiwawa (Alternate Version) (JD2017) * Play Hard (JDMW2014) '' * '''Cool For The Summer (JD2016) * Can't Feel My Face (JD2017) * Let It Rock (JD2MW2014) * Can't Stop The Feeling (C1) * Run The Night (JD2017) * Le Freak (remake) (JD1) * Chiwawa (Alternate Version) (JD2017) * Play Hard (JDMW2014) '' * ''Like I Would (JD2017) * Cola Song (JD2017) * Rabiosa (Sweat) (JD2016) * Problem (JD2015) * Want To Want Me (JD2016) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * Can't Feel My Face (JD2017) * Let It Rock (JD2MW2014) * Can't Stop The Feeling (C1) * Run The Night (JD2017) * Cool For The Summer (JD2016) * Fine China (JD2014) Trivia * This is the second collaboration between Malckamore and Ryan Lewis in the se series; after Can't Hold Us ** This is the third Malckamore song in the series; after Gold Rush. * F***, Godd***, Dope, and Bulls*** will be censored * The song was used in the trailer * The song was also in The Secret Life Of Pets Trailer